teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter
:: "Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries." :: —Derek Hale to Scott McCall about Hunters in Wolf Moon :: In "Teen Wolf", hunters are the protectors of the human community. They are a secret organization dedicated to the hunting of supernatural creatures. This organization has been around for centuries and are located all around the world, they usually consist of friends and family. The hunters have rules and a law of hierarchy, their sons are meant to be soldiers and their daughters meant to be leaders. For their children, hunter training begins as a teenager, one of their first training sessions consist of being tied to a chair in a in a unknown location and given nothing but a small blade to gut yourself free. During Allison Argent's first hunter training session, she was taken from a gas station and tied up to a chair in the oldHale House. through a phone recording, she can hear "Ever wonder what happens if a hunter gets bitten?" "Ever wonder what happens if you get bitten?" "What do you think your father would do?" "What do you think he’d have to do?” "When all it would take to change everything, is one bite." The time it takes to be freed depends on the hunter in training, it took Allison two and a half hours while according to another hunter, it took him three hours. It is later stated that the hunters will forge silver bullets, symbolizing the completion of their hunters training. However, since arrows are Allison's weapon of choice, forged a silver arrow head. Once training has been completed, they begin to hunting and defending. The Bestiary The Bestiary is a system of documentation collected over the years by hunters. They are documenting everything they've ever hunted, which includes werewolves, kanimas, wendigos,hellhounds, and many more, its mainly written in written in Archaic Latin. The bestiary typically looks like a old and withered book but in Gerard's case, it was a on a flash drive. It has over a thousand pages, according to Allison. There have been several occasions when the protectors of Beacon Hills had no idea what they were going up against and decided to go for what can only be explained as the encyclopedia of supernatural creatures. Hunter's Code "Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent" which in English translates to "we hunt those who hunt us". This has been the code of many hunters for many years including the Argent Family and the Calaveras. The hunters have a set of rules/laws that they must follow such as not hunting werewolf children or attacking werewolves who have done no harm. However, some hunters don't follow these laws like Kate Argent and Gerard Argent. Both Kate and Gerard have shown their willingness to kills innocent and child werewolves, she once tried to kill Scott McCall who was not only innocent but a child as well. Gerard attempted to kill several several young and innocent supernatural creatures, on of which being Isaac Lahey. According to Chris, Kate is the way she is because Gerard got in her head and made her that way, he did the same thing to her that he attempted to do to Allison. The hunters are also bound to a code of honor that dictates if a hunter is turned into a monster, they're forced to take their own life. While Victoria Argent and Alexander Argent followed this rule, other hunters didn't. After becoming a Werejaguar, Kate refused to kill herself, she even killed multiple hunters in the process of escaping. Weaponry Hunters use a variety of weapons when hunting. Because they're humans, they typically would stand a chance against a supernatural creatures, what they lack in supernatural, speed, strength, and agility, they make up for in an abundance of weapons.They often uses a number of different guns, both small and large with Wolfsbane laced bullets, Bows and Arrows, Crossbows, light bolts, Infrared goggles, knives, daggers, smoke grenades, tripwire, tazer rods, frequency and ultrasonic emitters. The emitters have been used on multiple occasions.They're usually used to corral werewolves but a frequency emitter that Gerard had allowed him to stop the Dread Doctors. They're also fond of tripwires, it tightens around the creatures leg and pulls them off the ground when tripped. The Argents in general seems to take a liking to bows and arrows, Chris and Allison preferred using arrows, especially since werewolves can't properly heal until they are taken out. The go-to weapons for most hunters seem to be guns, some use smaller hand held guns such as the desert eagle while other have been known to use large automatic rifles. Arayaa's gun of choice was a small revolver. Gerard likes to use a broad sword that he's had for years, he's used it on at least two wolves, a beta from Ennis' pack and a omega werewolf. Trivia * The Calaveras treat the code like its law and its their job to enforce it. * Gerard and Kate haven broken the code on multiple occasions. Gallery